The End?
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Is this FINALLY the end of the war?
1. Chapter 1

The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but the story is mine.

Summary: This story takes place after the sixth book, at Harry's birthday. Sirius did not die at the Ministry because I am a big Sirius fan and just can't stand for him to die.

It was around mid-night when someone started knocking on the door of 4 Privet Drive, waking the four residents.

"Who the bloody hell would be visiting at this hour? It better not be any of your kind," grumbled Uncle Vernon, sending a glare at Harry. This was a truly unfair act considering Harry never received any visitors, day or night. Nevertheless, he held his wand just behind his back incase this was an attack.

Uncle Vernon opened the door and Aunt Petunia screamed as a man with long, shaggy, black hair ran at Harry. Before he could even move, Harry found himself in a tight embrace. "They caught him," the man yelled happily. "They caught Pettigrew. I'm a free man again!"

"Sirius?" Harry cried in shock when he was finally released.

"Before you ask, I am an unregistered Animagus, a large black dog. I sent you a Firebolt to replace the Nimbus 2000 that was destroyed during a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in your third year at Hogwarts, but Hermione turned it in to the Professors cause she thought I might have jinxed it. In your fifth year, Umbridge almost caught me while I was talking to you in the Gryffindor fireplace. And last year you began private lessons with Dumbledore where the two of you started working out the puzzle of Voldemort's horcrux," Sirius said quickly.

"And here I was just going to ask how you escaped from Azkaban," Harry said with a laugh.

"I already answered that," Sirius smiled.

"Oh, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my aunt and uncle and that's Dudley," Harry introduced everyone. Dudley just shrieked and ran up the stairs while Uncle Vernon turned paper white and Aunt Petunia tried to inch her way to the phone so she could turn Sirius into the police.

"What were saying when you came in?" Harry asked.

"I'm free. I don't know how but the Ministry managed to catch Pettigrew and I've been given a full pardon," Sirius said as he showed Harry the letter he received from the Ministry of Magic.

"Yes!" Harry said jumping up and down. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, I came straight to get you," said Sirius. "Now lets get your stuff and go home, kiddo."

Harry ran upstairs to pack his trunk while Sirius waited in the living room. Uncle Vernon stayed in the hall and Aunt Petunia disappeared to the kitchen. "Hello, police," Aunt Petunia said quietly. "That murder, Sirius Black, is in my living room. This is Petunia Dursley, 4 Privet Drive."

"Sirius Black has been proven innocent of all past charges, Mrs. Dursley," said the operator. "We'll send a car to get him for trespassing if you wish, but he is no longer a wanted man."

"Oh, don't bother. He'll probably be gone by the time you got here anyway," Aunt Petunia grumbled as she hung up. She walked to the living room and said, "The police are on their way."

"Well, at least I'm a free man. Don't worry, after Harry's packed, you'll never have to see us again," said Sirius. He waved his wand and three glasses of brandy appeared. "Here, you two look like you need a drink."

Harry came back down and said , "How are we traveling?"

"Well, I thought about the Knight Bus, but I don't feel like having people stare at me yet," said Sirius. "We can't apparate since we're going to my house, and you don't have your license yet. We'll take care of that problem on your birthday. Flooing is impossible, so I guess we'll fly. I managed to barrow a broom from Kingsley."

"Great," said Harry as he pulled out his Firebolt.

The air suddenly became very cold and everyone could see their breath as it frosted before them. "Dementers," Sirius said shakily. "But I'm a free man."

"I don't think they're here just for you," Harry said as he drew his wand. "Aunt Petunia, bring Dudley back down stairs. It isn't safe for you all to be alone." Uncle Vernon turned red at hearing Harry order his aunt around, but Petunia just did as she was told. She returned a few moments later with a terrified Dudley. He didn't protest to seeing Harry's wand as he remembered the attack in the alley two summers before. Five loud pops were heard outside and the Durleys shrank back against the wall.

"Why here? Why tonight?" Harry grumbled. Someone began pounding on the door, and three new pops were heard, this time in the kitchen.

"Harry!" a female voice called as someone rounded the corner.

Harry looked over his shoulder and said, "Hermione?"

"There are twenty Deatheaters here," Hermione said. "We have to get you out now!"

"I'm not leaving until they're safe," Harry said indicating the three people behind him. "I'm suppose to be safe here until my birthday." No sooner did those words leave his mouth that the clock chimed midnight.

"Harry, it is your birthday," Hermione said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
